green_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Knight Pendi
"There is no substitute for prudence." Pendi, also known as Knight Pendi or Scholar Pendi, was known to be a Jedi teacher and master during the closing days of The Old Republic. History As is typical for most of her kind, Pendi had been force sensitive since her birth, having to rely completely on the force in order to properly see. Her parents abandoned her at quite a young age for unknown reasons, likely due to the fact that many Miraluka were joining republic armies to aid them on the battlefield. It is quite possible they did not abandon her at all, but rather secured her future at the Jedi academy on Tython. Since she was a child, all Pendi has ever known is self discipline and righteousness. She is a direct result of the patience that The Jedi Code is founded upon, and though she hates resorting to violence she is said to be quite skilled with a lightsaber (particularly dual-bladed sabers). Few have seen Pendi in actual combat. Her master was Master Alvus Karrinan and had something of a reputation as a Gray Jedi. Master Alvus has had few padawans train under him, each of their training curriculum sporadically different from one another. Pendi's training in particular was unique in that Master Alvus pushed the Miraluka to her limits in order to see just how much he could utilize and forge this gifted species. Pendi indeed forged a path of her own with the force as her training went on; though she was taught to be steadfast and be in perfect balance with both sides of The Force, her mindset as well as even her own teachings reflect strongly of that of The Jedi Code. Pendi studied vastly under her master, enduring many hardships and challenges and in the end she eventually founded a doctrine of her own, though not without the guidance of her master, who still yet guides her in synthesis with The Force. Personality & Work Pendi is diligent, patient and above all knowledgeable. An excellent role model and a something of a lead-by-example Jedi knight. Pendi is kind and gentle mannered, however like most good Jedi, she does not allow her emotions or feelings to get in the way of retribution and her understanding of the force. Pendi's most important duty is her guidance on Tython. Pendi is renowned for her ability to teach the Jedi Code, and is able to understand its philosophy on a level unprecedented by her Human peers. Apart from being a reliable and revered master and teacher, Pendi is a lore expert on the history of both The Jedi Order and the Sith, as well as the Republic and Empire, respectively. Pendi had taken many students under her vast, knowledgeable wing. A considerable number of which have come to terms with who they are as both a person and a Jedi wielding the force. However, there are seldom any Jedi without failure. One of her most prominent and notable of students was Sera'jaan, who Pendi studiously trained in firm belief she would change The Republic and The Jedi for years to come, as with her unique position as a force-sensitive Chiss. Sera'jaan had deep respect for her master, however she had always felt she could do more- that the Jedi way was far too slow for her taste and that nothing would get done by merely meditating on it. Pendi beckoned her student to not to turn to haste and blood-lust when there is still so much to learn, and even more to balance. A stark change from her usual philosophy, Pendi would even tap into the teachings of her previous master in order to better train and develop her star pupil, all to no avail. This was not Pendi's first failed apprentice, but never had one of her students fallen so hard as to have succumbed to the dark side of the force. It is a regrettable moment for the mentor, one she has still yet to forgive herself for. Suspected Demise & Legacy A fine morning on Yavin-4 would find Pendi, before the infamous Jedi Purge issued by Palpatine took place. No one is certain what happened to Pendi or what exactly she had done (if there was any retaliation) but it is believed that she did not survive the specially executed order. In her wake, Pendi left many books and studies- a great number unfinished.